When Fire and Darkness meet again
by Getsukira
Summary: This here is a story where Natsu reunites whit someone who is even more precious to him than Igneel. OC characther. It's a continuation of my first story "Even in sorrow one can still find happiness".
1. Prolouge

Hey, it's Getsukira. I got some good reviews so I decided to make this multi chapter story that has been in my head some time. This will be my second story made and first multi chapter story. I'll apologies in advance for any misspells and other things I might mix up, plus there will be some OOC in some characters, but I'll thy and keep it to a minimum. I'll also add a little OCxMirajane in it. But the description of the OC will come as an author note in the end of the chapter he appears in. Finally, I'll do the disclaimer on this and only this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Prologue

A few months have passed since Natsu and Erza admitted there feeling for one another and quite a few events had transpired since then, like a fake dragon attacking Magnolia and the whole Edolas thing as well, but otherwise, not a lot of things had changed. The guild was back to its old cheery self, especially now that Guildarts was back, they celebrated and fought whit each other like always, which also includes Gray and Natsu regular fight. Of course Erza had always stopped the fighting between them. The only change was that Natsu and Erza had secretly gotten closer to one another, both in teamwork and in relationship to one another. They try to keep it as secretive as possible, and they were doing a good job at it. The only ones that had any kind of suspicion were Mirajane, Makarov and Guildarts, because they saw them when she stopped Gray and Natsu from fighting she would allays hold back a little on Natsu. Happy was also a bit suspicious, because Natsu had seemed to spend some time away from the blue cat, but he just ignored it.

Right now there in one of there secret "meetings" under a tree deep in the East Magnolia Forest. Erza had reequip her amour and was in her regular clause, while Natsu was sleeping on her lap like and fidgeted a little by some dream he was having.

"I wonder what you are dreaming about that has you so riled up." Erza said in a soft tone while staring with a soft gaze at him.

*Natsu's Dream*

Little Natsu was walking trough a cave while holding someone's hand. It was too dark to make out an image, but he knew who it was.

"Hey, where are we going." asked the little form of Natsu.

The person in question turned to him and answered with a soft voice: "Don't worry Natsu, I'm just going to send you to an old friend of mines for a while, he'll take care of you for some time before I come to get you again". After saying that they had already reached the end of the tunnel.

Then the man said a few ancient words and a portal, trough which both of them went trough, opened. Next thing little Natsu knew, he was in an unfamiliar forest with no idea where he might be.

"Where are we?" he asked in a nervous tone.

"Relax, Natsu and listen to what I have to tell you, my friend lives here and is just a little deeper. His name is Igneel, you'll know him when you see him, and when you do, tell him that I send you, but he is the only one that has to know, don't ever tell anyone else about me in any way until I come to get you back home. Got it?" He said in a more serious but still calming voice.

"But what if I want to talk to you, and how will I know that you're alright?" asked Natsu as his eyes started to get teary and hugged the leg of the person who was next to him.

Then the person knelled next to him and casted a spell on his shadow.

"There, now as long as I'm alive and not in mortal danger, you can send me letter and you'll know that I'm safe and sound." He said in a reassuring voice. "Now go. I have to get back before thing get hectic."

He then went trough the portal and it closed itself. Natsu then started doing what the person said and went deeper and deeper into the woods until reached a clearing where he saw…

"W-w-w-who are you." Asked Natsu, frightened by the dragon that stood before him.

"My name is Igneel. Are you by any chance Natsu Dragneel?" He asked while opening one eye towards him.

"Y-yes. Are you his friend?" he asked in a calmer tone as he recognized the name.

"Yes, I am. Hear me, from now on I'll be you're father until and will look after you until he come back." said the dragon as he go close to him "I'll be teaching you a few thing as well."

"Like what?" asked a now fully calmed kid Natsu.

"Well, for instance, I'll teach you the same magic that he uses. But it'll be in a fire element kind." Said Igneel, annoyed by all the questions.

"Ok, then I'll be in your hands until he comes to get me back." said Natsu while walking towards him and thinking "I'll keep on wring until you come to get me, so be safe until then…"

*Back in Reality*

Natsu had woken up only to see the face of a worried Erza staring striate at him.

"Why do you look so worried." He said while standing up.

"Well, you were turning and talking quietly in your sleep that I thought you were having a nightmare." She said in a worried tone.

"Nah, it was just a memory of someone who is very precious to me, who I haven't seen for some time." He said as he hugged her for comfort.

"It mast be someone who is very precious to you if you were fidgeting so much when you where just dreaming about him." She asked as she hugged him back.

"Maybe even more then you" said Natsu jokingly "but he is a different kind of special."

"Then maybe you should ask that person to be your girlfriend." Said the scarlet-haired mage as she crossed here arms under here chest and started to walk away. Butbeforeshe could go even 2 centimeters away from him, he grabbed her arm and pulled here in for a kiss so passionate that she couldn't do anything else but kiss back.

"I told you, it's a different kind of precious, kinda like how precious Igneelis to me. You're the only woman who is precious to me like this, and always will be." The Dragon-Slayer said in a calming voice.

"Well then, I'm glad to hear it. But you'll still have to be punished for that little joke of yours." She said whit an evil glint in here eyes as she reequip here regular amour and punched so hard in the stomach, that it made him fly a fell feat backwards.

"Huh. Sorry Erza, but you, gramps, Igneel or even the three of you combined don't scare me as much as he does." Natsu said while trembling a little both from the hit and the thought of this mystery person.

"Someone who scares you even more than master or a dragon, or even the both of them combined." Said the so called fearless Titania as she as well started trebling, like when she meets about Ichika, frightened by here imagination of what kind of monster could her pink-haired boyfriend know of.

"Yeah, but that's when he is angry. When he's calm he just reads a book or just thinks about something in his mind and rarely talks to anyone at all." Said the Dragon-Slayer, after he had calmed down a little.

"So, in other words he has an introverted personality." Said Erza as she regained here composure.

"Exactly, and, although rare, he shows hints of kindness and completion towards others. Mainly little kids, but its still something." He said as he remembered his dream (memory), until realization dawned on him "Ahh…"

"What is it now?" asked a startled Erza.

"Oh man. If he finds out he'll send me to hell." Said Natsu curled up and trembled in fear.

"_Damn it. At this rate he's going to give me a heart attack." _"What is it this time Natsu?" she sighed as she kneeled besides him.

"Erza, please don't say anything about him to anyone." Natsu pleaded here as if his life was on the line.

"Uh, sure. But why might I ask?" asked the scarlet-haired knight when she saw here hero showing fear for the firs time in front of her.

"You remembered what I told you about his wreath. Well he made me promise not to say anything about him in any way." Natsu explained which Erza regain that demonic emage that was in her head.

Quickly forgetting it, she smiled and tried to comfort him "Don't worry Natsu. I promise I won't tale anyone."

"Thanks you're the best ever." He said giving her one of his biggest trade mark grins. Then he started to run towards the guild while pulling here by the arm. "Come on. Let's go and get a mission."

"Hey, hold on a sec!" ordered Erza as the stopped "What if they ask why we're coming back together like this"

"Wets see. I know, we'll tell them that we had one of our regular fights and that I won this time." Answered Natsu, while Erza giggled after hearing it.

"I drought anyone will believe it if you end up the winner." she said teasingly.

But before Natsu could protest to that remark, Erza had started running to the guild without him knowing. To which he then hurried to catch to here.

I think I overdid it on some of the parts (maybe even most), but hey, people learn how to do these things trough trial and error so what ever happens, happens.

Review if you fell like it.


	2. The two darknesess aprouching

Sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I've been busy lately, so unfortunately I haven't been able to update my story at all lately.

* * *

><p><strong>The two darknesses approaching<strong>

It was an abnormally silent night in Mangnolia, as Makarov sat on the roof of his guild, drinking beer, as he stared at the sea whit a worried look on his face.

"What's the matter Makarov? Why the serious look?" Asked Guildarts a he approached the half-drunk fairy tail master.

"I've just had a bad feeling for some time Guildarts. That's all." Answered Makarov as he took another sip of his beer.

"And what's got you so worried?" Asked a concerned Guildarts.

"I heard a rumor from an old friend of mine, that a dark guild had just recently opened up and it's said that the guild master has some sort of grudge on us and is preparing his gild for a war whit ours." Said Makarov.

"And do you think it's true?"

"I don't know, but for some reason I couldn't stop worrying about it since I've heard it."

The two of them stayed in silence until…

"Hahahaha. I think you're starting to get paranoid old man." Laugh out Guildarts at the thought that his master was starting to go senile or something along those lines.

"NO I'M NOT. But what ever, I'll be leaving now and I hope you can clean the newest mess that our friends created down in the guild by tomorrow." Said Makarov on his way to the stairs.

"Ehhhh. Why me?" Screamed out Gildarts bewildered as to why he had to clean the guild.

"That's what you get for thinking that I'm starting to lose my head. Now tout sweep." He said while grinning at his plot for revenge, to witch Guildarts only sweat-dropped and did as he was told.

*Natsu's house*

Natsu and Happy were sleeping in there beds. Well, one was sleeping while the other was trying to get there but couldn't because of all the muffled sleep talk of his friend.

"Damn you Natsu. At the very least talk properly in you're sleep so I gossip about it later and get my revenge on you." Said a vary, vary annoyed Happy as he throw his pillow at the fire-breathing slayer, to which he only turned in his bed as if nothing happened.

*Inside Natsu's dream *

Natsu was having a continuation of his date with Erza in dream land, until everything went dark. Natsu's reaction, of course just like anyone else's would be from having such a dream interrupted, was jumping up and roaring out "What the hell is going on."

After he was done whit his cursing, he saw the silhouette whose sent and voice was immediately recognized by him "Sorry for interrupting you're dream but I wanted to talk to you, _**and it looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson for uttering such words in front of me from that mouth of yours without a good reason**_." The last part was uttered in a demonic voice, but as he turned his head to see what Natsu's dream was, he changed his decision "Scratch that, I guess that interrupting a dream date would suffice as a good reason, but only this once. By the way, is this Erza Scarlet, the girl that you have been writing so much about?" he said looking at Erza from Natsu's dream.

While he was doing that, Natsu had a wave of emotions strike him: First was happiness from seeing that person after so long. Then it was fear from what he implied by "teaching him a lesson". After that, relive from knowing that nothing will happen to him. And finally, worry from what he'll say bout Erza.

"Well, she does look quite elegant. And from the letters you've sent me, it seems that she is also well mannered. So I guess that congratulations are in order." Was the replay that came from the shadow, to which Natsu seemed to jump out of joy at this person's supposed approval.

"WOW. Do you really mean it?" He screamed out, apparently unable to hold his joy and surprise.

"Yeah, yeah now calm down. That's not why I'm here." Was the shrouded mens response, whit annoyance clearly visible in his tone.

"Then why are you inside my dream?" Was the main question that was floating in Natsu's head as he asked.

"I'm here to tale you that I'm at the outskirts of Fiore and will be…" The person didn't finish his sentence as he suddenly tensed up and turned to the side as if looking at something. "This is bad."

"What is it? Is there something wrong?"

Ones Natsu asked, he immediately stiffened at seeing the seriousness in the eyes of the one standing in front of him.

"I can sense a huge number of wizards coming your way and they're quite hostile. As soon as you wake up, go to you're guild and warn them that there will be an attack and try to hold them off until I get there. I'll hurry and be there by dusk, if not earlier." Was all that left the persons mouth as he started to leave, before throwing something at Natsu.

"Put that armband on and keep it whit you until I get there. I've adjuster it to self-activate if the need arises, as a safety percussion incase things go from bad to worse before I get there." Those were the last words that Natsu heard before the man disappeared and everything started to fade, signaling that he was waking up.

*In the real world: Natsu's house*

Natsu had woken up on his bed, thinking that that just now was nothing more then a strange dream. That was, until, he saw the red scaled armband whit yellow flame marks and a strange symbol on it, attached to his left arm on the same level as the guild mark on his right arm, and immediately dashed of to the guild remembering the instructions that the person gave him.

*Fairy Tail guild: main hall*

All of the guild members there were being there usual selves- rowdy, destructive and drunk, whit the usual exceptions of course. After a while, Natsu came in and tried to take in some air after the whole running he just did. Most of the guild just ignored him and went back to what they were doing, but his teammates (especially Erza) and every one else who knew him since he came looked at him whit a little worry.

"Hey flame-brain, what's the matter? Did you have a bad dream that got you so scared that you ran here all the way from home?" this was Gray's tray to get Natsu to fight whit him, which caused all the guild members to awaiting and see there latest braw as Erza was stomping towards them to put an to it before it even starts.

"Sorry Gray, but I've got something more imported to do right now then to have another fight whit you right now." everyone, and I do mean EVERYONE, was dumbfounded (like how there jaws drop and eyes widen in the anime dumbfounded) at the reaction Natsu gave, as he loud usually do almost anything to fight whit Gray, yet he just brushed him of this time and went straight to the guild master, who surprisingly was in the same state as the others.

"Gramps, we've got a problem." yelled out the pink-head.

"It has to be one hell of a problem since you even ignored Gray's comment." said the astonished Makarov waiting to hear his replay.

"There's a dark guild that's coming to attack us and it'll be hare any moment." this caused the how guild to start whispering about what the hell he was talking about.

"Are you sure Natsu?" asked Erza, who was now at Natsus's side, whit worry in her eyes that only he

"Yeah." was the short replay that Natsu gave her, and caused her to worry even more.

"QUIET!" the master had screamed out to silence the rest of the guild and said "Natsu might be on to something. I've been hearing about a… uough" he didn't get to finish his sentence as an explosion came from the back and he fell.

Afterwards, everyone went to the back to se what was going on, only to see so sort of cross between a flying vehicle and a castle above the lake.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry if I over did something again but it can't be helped. I'm a nelb after all. I'll also try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. I also changed it to adventure because, although there will still be hummer, it'll be more like an adventure. So until then- See ya.<p> 


End file.
